Katt Hitachiin
by hack the avian
Summary: Katt hitachiin is an orphan, abducted then given away to the orphanage she calls home. When she finds out after 16 years that she has two twin brothers and that she happens to be their triplet she cant wait to meet them! But will life with Hicaru and Kaurou be everything she thought it would be?
1. Katt

Katt and the host club

Katt: "w-what!? S-so your telling me that not only do i have brothers but im their triplet!?" i ask totally shell shocked "yes isnt it great!" Sari says hugging me "yeah, yeah just great..." Takorou says angrily "whats your deal you could at least be happy for her!" Sari yells obiously trying to start one of her famous fights, i laugh silently to myself as they fight... Hi im Katt,Katt hitachiin im Hicaru and Kaurous secret triplet, i was abducted as a child and then some time later given to the orphanage so i had no idea that i had any family!. I was so excited to meet them! Takorou and Sari are my best friends ive known them since i was 3 years old,Sari was a crazy curly redhead! with stunning green eyes. Takorou was a bright blonde with blue ocean eyes he was very strong and was kinda lke an older brother to me..."So Katt ive arranged for us to go meet them! we leave tomorrow morning!" Sari exclaims happily "w-what!? T-Tomorrow!?" i ask shocked "yup so go get some sleep!" She says pushing me into my room. I sit down on my bed and then get up to pack...After packing my bag with the few peices of clothing i own i lay back down and close my eyes...

Katt: "hello?...Wake up sleepy kitty-kat!" I wake up with Sari in my face "S-Sari!" I shriek falling out of bed "come on the taxi's waiting!" She says grabbing my bag and rushing out, I get up and walk down stairs i hadnt changed into pajamas last night so i was ready to go... I say goodbye to the countless friends ive made over the years and walk out the little wooden door, Sari was already in the cab "COME ON! LETS GO!" she yells "c-coming i say walking up to the cab and placing my bag inside the trunk "K-KATT! P-PLEASE WAIT!" Takorou yells rushing out of the orphanage and right up to me, panting "oh, Takorou I-" he cutts me off by hugging me tightly "T-Takorou!" i say, he squeezes me harder "goodbye...I...Ill miss you, you can always come back...D-Dont forget me" he says letting go and rushing back into the house "T-Takorou..." i whisper quietly to myself "COME OOOOOOOON!" Sari yells "c-coming!" i yell back climbing into the cab and then watching the small orphanage fade out of sight, i sigh "hahahahah! this is so great ive been wanting to get out of there for years!" Sari says happily stretching out in her seat "h-hey...Katt you ok?... Oh, i get it... Youre thinking of Takorou! Arent you!?" She laughs devilishly "A-AM NOT!" I yell at her as she cackles. I turn back to the window and slowly fall asleep.

* * *

Kaurou: we walked side by side, Hicaru and i we were happy with just us... "B-But Haruhi! your Daddy loves you!" Tamaki cries out "Senpai! That still doesnt give yu permission to go and...Kaurou you ok?" Haruhi asks joining Hicaru and I, she was so cute and pretty to bad... I could tell she liked Hicaru better "N-no! why would you think that!?" i say sheepishly "never mind" she says... Of course i did have something on my mind iwas worried...I know what your thinking "why are you worried!? You shouldnt be worried! You should be happy with Hica-chan!" well ill tell you, i was worried about the moment when Hicaru would let go...No not of my hand but of us... Soon he would realize that life with others was more fun than life with just me! This was a sickening feeling for me .Once we reached the clubroom i took a seat with Hicaru at a small table and watched as Tamaki dug himself deeper into trouble with Haruhi... "Kaurou...Do you ever feel like somethings wrong?" Hicaru asks me , oh god. this was it! he was finally realizing it! "uh...what do you mean?" I ask nervously "well... Truthfully i dont completely understand it myself but it feels like somethings... I dont know! missing?" He says "uh...heh-heh...Nope i really dont know what your talking about" I say... "HICARU! KAUROU! YOURE NEVER GONNA BELEIVE THIS!" Kyoya comes rushing in... Hicaru and i sit and look at each other for a moment, then focus back on Kyoya.

* * *

Katt: I stood there by the payphone waiing for Sari to be done... She had contacted Kyoya ootori and told him we were coming and explained our situation, id probably have to explain it better later... "Alright lets go to Ouran!" She says happily coming outof the booth and pointing to the large barbie dream castle like school across the road "yes lets!" I say as we walk to the courtyard *dog whistle* "this place is like barbie dream house... mansion style! I like it!" She says excitedly "alright! lets go!" she rushes off into the school "w-wait! Sari!" I yell, rushing after her ... This was so typical for her, rushing into things without thinking and not giving a shit whether it would lead to chaos! I finally caught up with her after running through numerous hallways, the library, the cafeteria, and a classroom "G-good god! S-slow down S-sari!" i say gasping for air "heh-heh sorry... But hey i found it! abandoned music room #3!" she says dramaticalyy while gesturing to the door... "y-yeah" i gulp "h-hey you gonna be ok?" She asks "i... I dont know... W-What if they hate me! Then theyll abandon me! I-I cant do it!" I say breaking down "no,no they wont do that, besides you cant go back now... Life is a race track so take it by the reins and whoop that horse!" she says encouragingly "y-Yes! i will do it!" I say reaching for the handle and opening the door "Welcome to the host club!" we are greeted by a rose-like auroma and the host club... But i stand there in emotional shock staring into the eyes of what look like two other me's!


	2. brotherly love

Kaorou: I-I couldnt beleive my eyes... When Kyoya said we had an identical sister i thought he was joking with us!

* * *

flash back

Kaorou:

"uh-huh, so your saying we have a triplet who was seperated from us at birth?'' I ask Kyoya who shakes his head yes "its just as i told you her name is Katt. Shes coming to meet you so be ready! oh yes if informed your mother as well" He says sitting at the table and pulling out his little black book, I look at Hikaru and we burst out laughing "W-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" I say trying not to choke because of laughing so hard "HAHAHAHAHAHA! I CANT BELEIVE YOU! ARE WE ON SOME KINDA GAME SHOW!?" Hicaru bursts out. Kyoya gives us a glare that shuts us up faster than you can yell "DEMON!" "I am not joking with you and im a little excited about meeting her, just think about the extra cash we could make, that is if shes cute enough to attract customers" Kyoya says "uh, senpai if we really did have a sister we wouldnt let you use her anyway!" Hicaru and i say in unison...All of a sudden the floor starts to rumble "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH! So theres gonna be another girl in the host club!? YAY! I cant wait!" Renge pops outta nowhere and starts ranting about sleepovers and best friendships "butt out otaku!" Hicaru and i yell at her.

* * *

Still Kaorou:

But i never would have thought that it was true, but it had to be i mean she looked exactly like us except she had hair that went down to her waist... "H-Hicaru..." I whisper to him "y-yeah, I know..." he whispers back. The girl bows quickly "and who might you be? A lost little kitten perhaps?" Tamaki asks sauntering up to her and lifting her chin, obiously he hadnt been listening at all. The girl has a scared look on her face "AIEEEEEEEEE!" She screams and slaps him hard across the face, he falls backwards "o-oh... I-IM SO SORRY! Y-You just scared me is all..." She says quietly. Everyone bursts out laughing. "H-HICARU! I CANT STOP LAUGHING! DID YOU SEE TAMAKIS FACE!?" I ask unable to stop the laughter "Y-YEAH!? ITS HISTARICAL!" Hicaru says we are practicly rolling on the floor. The girl looks very confused and helps Tamaki up "H-Hi im Katt... Im looking for Hicaru and Kaorou Hitachiin... Do you know where they are?" she asks. Hicaru and i stand up and walk around her juct circling for a moment, we look at each other and shrug "well theres only one way to be sure!" I say "we have to take her to mom!" Hicaru says. I ha my doubts but she just looked so much like us it was like looking in a mirror except this mirror made you look like you had super long hair, we had a pretty much normal schedule except the whole time the girl was either hanging around us, being hounded by Renge, or watching us intently as if trying to figure us out. Finally the day was over and the club descided to tag along for our mothers judgment of the girl. We enter our house "MOM! COME DOWN INTO THE LIVING ROOM PLEASE!" Hicaru and i shout "COMING BOYS!" Our mother comes running from the upstairs hallway and slides down the staircase hand rail. She lands on the ground and we push the girl (who had been hiding behind us) up front for mother to examine. Mom circles her like we had done "hmmmm... Only one thing left to check for" Mother says, she walks up to the girl and pulls her sleeve down a little 'H-Hey! P-Please dont do that in front of so many boys!" The girl says blushing furiously. Mom gasps "it...It is you! I-I..." Mom starts crying and hugs the girl "I-Ive missed you so much!" Mom says kissing the girl on both cheeks "how can you tell?' Hicaru asks. Mom stops and says "you see this birthmark?" Shes pointing to an odly shaped birthmark on the girls shoulder, its shaped like a..."Its a rose!" Honey yells "yes it is Honey! That mean that this is my sweet little baby that was taken away from me so long ago!" Mom starts to cry again. The girl has a blank look on her face.

Katt:

I was thinking some things over like for one where had Sari run off to, Second would i live here with them?, Thierd would they reject me or abandon me? I was very worried especially about that last one. If you havent noticed im very shy and dont like people that much. I also have a serious abandonment problems! "W-what do they call you know?" Mother asks "K-Katt, they call me Katt...Um will i be living with you guys from now on?" I ask shyly "OF COURSE! You can have the room next to the boys" She says sweetly then she looks down at my hands and see's my bag "i-is that all you brought?" she asks shocked "its all i HAVE" i say quietly "tsk,tsk,tsk... That just wont do! Im going to get you some new clothes!" she says grabbing her purse from a maid who had heard her announce her plan of action. Then mom walks out the door "sooooooooo... That means?" Tamaki asks confused. Hicaru comes up behind me and hooks his arm around my waist "welcome to the family!" He says happily.

Kaorou:

I sat there watching mother fawn over her and then watched as Hicaru (probably expecting me to do the same) walks up behind her and practically puts his hands all over her! I was angry now "K-Kaorou?" Hicaru asks probably shocked "its nothing... Welcome to the family!" i say fakely trying to conceal my anger. I wouldnt let her have Hicaru, he was mine and mine alone!


	3. restless nights

Katt:

It had been a few days since i had moved in Sari had gone back to the orphanage. I was getting along great mother had bought me a whole bunch of clothes and enrolled me at Ouran high! I had all the same classes as my two older brothers (thats right im the youngest by like 5 minutes) so school was fun. I also got a position at the host club as the new girl member supposedly i was the cute-shy-girl who even the girls wanted to hang out with cause i was so cute! Let me tell ya that was not fun! But i was good friends with everyone!...Except Kaorou didnt seem to like me at all... Even though i loved him...He didnt know that of course but i did! I loved both my brothers so much! Hicaru on the other hand was totally nice to me. He always invited me to eat with him and Kaorou (who didnt seem to happy about it!) and he helped me with homework and making new friends. He was the perfect brother and i was sure that Kaorou could be to if he tried! But right now i was asleep and dreaming...

* * *

DREAM

"your useless! You dont belong here! Even the person who stole you gave you up! Youll never be accepted!'' The voice said, i stood alone in pitch black "w-why do you say these things!?" I cry out tears streaming down my face... But the saddest part was that the voice belonged to Kaorou "HAHAHAHAHHAHAH! dont be fooled by our kind words we all hate you!" The voice mocked me and had been ever since i moved in! "im tired of you! Please just go away!'' I yell at it "HAHAHAHAHAHA! YOUR PATHETIC! WIMP! LOSER! FFREAK! PHYSCO! HAHAHAHAHAH!" iT LAUGHED AT ME! I-I was so angry! "ARGH! I HATE YOU!" I yell

* * *

Katt: "AAAAAAAAAAIEEEE! *huff, huff*" I woke up in a cold sweat tears streaming down my face, i grab my blanket which had fallen off while i had thrashed around. I tried to bundle myself up and sleep but i couldnt! It was on nights like this where id get up and walk into Takorou's room and ask if i could sleep with him (we were little! S-so dont think of it in a wrong way!) he would say yes and ask if i had a nightmare i would tell him about it and then we would sleep. "b-but Takorou isnt here..." I say to myself. I get up from my bed, open the door dizzily and walk to Kaorou and Hicaru's room. I creak open the door slowly, Hicaru grumbles then wakes up "w-wha? K-katt why are you crying!?" he asks sitting up "I-I...*sniffle* c-can i sleep with you two tonight?" I ask sniffiling, he smiles a soft smile "alright come on" he says getting up and letting me crawl into the bed. Then he lays down on the right side of me and wraps his arms around my waist. "Now tell me whats wrong" he says "I-I had a...Nightmare" I say "ah, i get it! Kaorou used to have those all the time! maybe you two are more alike than you think" Slowly Hicaru drifts off. i close my eyes then jump a little as i feel Kaorou wrap his arms around me as well. So now i was basically a human sandwich! Surrounded by my brothers warmth i close my eyes and fall asleep. No longer scared of the voice that had taunted me so cruely. Right before i drift i whisper 3 words to Kaorou and Hicaru "I love you"

* * *

Kaorou:

I open my eyes slowly and see Hicarus face right in front of mine, i laugh to myself...Then i realize that its not Hicaru its "K-K-K-K-KATT!" i yell jumping up and bonking my head against the wall "hmmmmmm... Oh good morning b-big brother" she says sleepily "w-why are you in our bed!?" I ask her shocked "she had a nightmare so i let her sleep with us" Hicaru says, hes standing in the doorway aparently he had gotten up early 'S-so sleepy..." Katt trys to sit up but then ends up passing out and falling right on top of me! "ACK! HELP HICARU!" I yelp, he just stands there laughing then walks over and gently picks her up and lays her back down on the bed "come on get dressed!" he says "aright! But arent you going to wake her up?" I ask "no, lets ,let her sleep I can take notes for her if she misses anything" He says happily...W-why was Hicaru being so nice! I didnt understand! I-I didnt like it!...This was all HER fault...He's opening up to people and letting them in! No,no,no! This cant be happening!

Katt:

I wake up "oh, yeah im in their bed" I remind myself,then i look at the alarm clocon the nightstand 'w-wha!?" I was 4 hours late! "h-how did i sleep that long! I-Its not natural! I get up quickly then see the note on the side of the bed "dont worry about school today! ive gotcha covered!'' sincerely Hicaru...Oh, i guess i should just relax then. i change into one of the outfits mother bought for me a (a white lacy sundress and some sandals) then hed outside. I walk up to where the boys should be walking once the school day was over. I stood there and waited.

Kaorou:

The bell had wrang and i had seen katt outside the school so i ran as quickly as i could to her. I was gonna set some things straight "oh, h-hi kaorou!" she smiles brightly. I almost smile back but then i walk up to her and push her against the school wall "lets talk" I say gripping her shoulders hard. She had a very scared look on her face and i wanted it to stay that way...I wanted her gone.


	4. departure

Katt:

I stood there waiting for hikaru and kaorou to get out of school. Then the bell rang *BBBBBBBRRRRRRIIIINNNGG* I look towards the school entrance and see Kaorou running towards me. I smile brightly "H-hi Kaorou!" I say happily. That's when I see a hint of a smile on his face. At that moment I felt all happy and fuzzy inside! W-Was Kaorou finally warming up to me!? But im brought back from cloud 9 when I feel myself being pushed against the hard school wall. I feel my face shift from pure happiness to terror as Kaorou looks me in the eyes with a face that says "im gonna freakin murder you if you don't listen to me" "Lets talk" He says with a voice that sends a shiver down my spine. "W-Whats wrong!? Ouch! Kaorou! Y-Your hurting me!" I say breaking down and crying as he grips harder on my shoulders "hahahahaha! Listen, I don't care if your our sister! I don't care if your god in disguise! I want you to leave! Leave Hicaru and I alone...I want you to go away back to whatever hole you came from..." he says gripping my shoulders even harder. I cry out "hahahahha! Does it hurt? Good!" he says almost whispering "oh and when you leave, because im sure that you will! Don't even think about coming back! Also don't worry about Hicaru he'll be fine once your gone so don't even talk to him" Kaorou says dropping me hard with a look of pure satisfaction... "K-Kaorou I-I..." I say between sobs, he just laughs. I stand up, then I see hicaru and everyone else from the host club coming "HEY! KATT, KAOROU!" Hicaru comes running towards us. Then he stops and looks at me, I could tell he was just figuring out id been crying "H-Hey whats wrong? are you ok?" Hicaru says trying to grab my hand. I snatch my hand away and rush away tears streaming down my face.

Hicaru:

"KAOROU!? WHAT HAPPEND!?" I ask yelling at him "I set things straight! we don't need her! she was a nuisance!" he says I walk up to him trembling with anger, then I smack him "H-Hicaru!?" Kaorou asks completely shocked "A...A NUISANCE!? SHE WAS OUR SISTER! I cant believe you! People have told me that I have people problems! BUT YOUR THE ONE WHO HAS MAJOR ISSUES!" I say "H-HICARU I-" I cut him off "J-JUST SHUT UP!" I say turning from him and rushing to catch up to Katt.

Kaorou:

I had fallen over from the slap Hicaru had given me. Haruhi kneels down "I...Im sorry I don't know why I did that... I just ...I thought that she was trying to take Hcaru away" I say crying. She grabs my hand and trys to help me up, but I jump up and hug her "take Hicaru away? Katt never had any intention of taking anyone I ever heard her say was how much she loved you two and how much she wished that you would actually like her, in fact she would go on and on about how much she thought you hated her and was always coming up with ideas and schemes so that you two could be friends." Haruhi says "I...Im s-so sorry" I say.I could just imagine her to! Katt would be sitting at a table, Haruhi and the others next to her as she explained her plan like a general with her occasional shy stutter. The idea made me wanna laugh "Kaorou im not the one who needs to hear those words" Haruhi says looking off towards where Katt and Hicaru ran off. I stop crying "I know" I say rushing off to catch up with my siblings.

Katt:

I had ditched Hicaru some time ago and had made it back to the estate, quickly packed my things and scuffled down the stairs all the while tears streaming down my face "K-Katt!? Whats wrong where are you going!?" mom asks rushing out of the living room, I drop my bag and hug her "I-Im sorry but I have to go!" I say once I let go I pick up my bag and rush out. A car had been waiting to take me to the orphanage. I get in the car and buckle up then I begin to sob quietly "Hey, hey , hey why are you crying?" The car driver asks. I knew him it was the boy who had helped me with my bags when I first arrived "w-well you see I... I was never really welcome here" I say "hmmmmmm... I know how you feel. Your an orphan correct?" He asks while starting the car "Y-yes" I say "so was I until the old maid who works here found me, she had a son as well. The old maid loved me like her own son but the son hated me! I remember the trouble he got me into and the silent fights we had! Hahahahaha! Now it seems so stupid to me...I had always wanted us to be the best of friends but then... The accident happened" He says "my adopted mother was hit by a car and when she was on her death bed she took our hands and said. Please remember me and try...At least try to open up to each other. Then she let go of our hands and passed on" He says finishing "I-Im so sorry" I say quietly "its ok...But then at that moment I looked into my brothers eyes and saw...A little bit of myself. The sad lonely orphan who was so jealous of all the other children who got adopted. From that day on my brother and I where the best of friends and we still are! The only sad part is that it took such a tradgic event to bring us together" He says finally the car starts "now you see I don't want you and your brothers to end up like that or worse...But if you really wanna give it all up. Im the guy who'll take ya home" He says putting the car in drive. As we drive away I see Hicaru and mom standing up at the door step. Mom's crying and Hicaru just looks at the car, tired from running he looks very upset. But I had made up my mind...I was going home.

Kaorou:

I finally make it home and Hicaru is consoling mom whos crying histarically. "w-why!? Why is she leaving!? My baby girl..." mom crys "wheres katt?" I ask "shes gone...Back to the orphanage" Hicaru says not looking at me. I stand there for a moment. It couldn't end this way! I wasn't gonna let it! I call a car and get in "where to?" the driver asks "just follow the other car" I say. the driver trys to start the car and instead the engine puffs up smake "sorry sir! This damn car has been doing this for a while now..." he gets out to check the engine then comes back "sorry sir, we're gonna have a little delay!" he says "Crap!" I think to myself. I sit in the car and wait.

Katt:

I finally arrive home. as I step out of the car the driver rolls down his window "if you ever need a lift heres my number" he says handing me a piece of paper "thank you" I say leaning in and giving him a kiss on the cheek. He blush's furiously, I walk up to the creaky o;d wood doorstep and just as I open the door Sari rush's out and hugs me "II MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" She says practically lifting me off the ground, Takorou walks out from behind her. Once she drops me I look at Takorou "why are you back here?" he asks "I uh...I couldn't stay there" I say. He looks me in the eyes, his deep dark brown eyes always seem like hes looking into my memories and soul as if searching for the answer himself. Yet they made me feel safe and at home. I breakdown and begin to cry, Takorou pulls me into a hug "I knew this would happen...But you didn't listen" he says. I feel something hit my shoulder I look up at him, he was crying. "I cant stand seeing you like this and you know it! Im so sorry...I never should have let you go" he says in between sobs "im ok now...I just wanna...Rest for a while." I say. We walk up to my old room, I set my things down and lay on my bed. I let out a sigh and prepare. Prepare for everything to go back to normal.

* * *

**Hack: **

**hey guys! we are so close to the end :3! but what I wanna know is if anyone would want a second story about Katt! I wanna hear your ideas and what you think should happen! Oh yeah and I want to know if you have any thoughts about love interests for Katt! I mean we all now that Takorou has a thing for her but if its gonna be fun we need another guy! so wether its an OC or a host member let me know! **

**see you in the next chapter!**


	5. The fall

Hack: its been a while since my last katt post! But here it goes!

Katt:

How long?...How long had it been?...3, 3 weeks? No, Four. But it didnt matter i was never going back...I just couldnt not until i knew...Not until i could be sure that i wouldnt hurt Kaurou anymore than i already had. I wanted him to be happy...I didnt want to cause pain anymore...I had just been sitting in this room crying, then sleeping, then crying some more...The small gun i had under my pillow had been picked up several times by my own hands and pointed at my head...But i just couldnt do it...I just couldnt. But now i had descided i was going to end it...I was going to end it now.

Kaurou:

I had almost gone to her several times...But i couldnt just waltz up and expect to be forgiven...I, I was in the wrong...Our whole family ignored each other we never talked...Hikaru even got his own room...I just sat on my bed, it was 4:00 A.M... I look out my window "what am i supposed to do?" I ask *ring ring* the phone on my nightstand rings...I dont recognize the number "hello?" i ask answering "k-kaurou!? Is that you!?" it was a frantic girls voice "s-sari!?" i ask "I...We need you here now! Get here as fast as you can!" she yells "what why?" I ask "DONT ASK QUESTIONS JUST GET HERE QUICK!" she yells then hangs up. I get up quickly and get dressed. I didnt know what was happening but i had a feeling it was bad, I rush outside and grab some car keys off of the key holster near the door. No one was awake and i didnt really know how to drive but i was going to try, if i rushed i could get to the orphanage in 15 minutes. I rush up to the cab and get in. I start the car and put it in reverse "ok lets do this" i say . I bump into several trash cans then figure it out and begin driving.

* * *

Time elapse :3

Kaurou:

I get there and Sari ,Takorou and the old lady who ran the place are outside looking up at the roof. I get out of the car "w-whats happening?" i ask rushing over "look up" Sari says. I do and there on top of the roof with a gun in her hands is Katt "W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

Katt:

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" someone yells. I look down and see one of my brothers it was kaurou, I hadnt been sure at first but now i was ready...I was going to shoot myself and then to make sure it was all over i was going toface the edge of the roof so i would not only have a gun wound but i would fall and that would make sure that i was dead. "Kaurou" i say loud enough for him to hear me "K-KATT GET DOWN!" he yells "I...I cant" i say "WHY NOT!?" he yells "Because im tired...Im so tired of hurting people Kaurou" i say tears forming in my eyes "Y-YOU ARENT HURTING ANYONE!" he yells "YES I AM!" I yell "IM HURTING YOU KAROU AND IM TIRED OF IT!" i scream. "I want you to be happy so...Please...Just let me do this" i say turning around so when i shoot ill fall

Kaurou:

I look at them all, they looked terrified. I run up to the orphanage door and run inside, i climb up the creaky old steps and passed kids who are standing there terrified. I get to the top and open the small latch door to the roof.

Katt:

I stand there shocked as Kaurou bursts through the latched door "K-Kaurou" i say staring at him "p-put the g-gun down" he pants "I...I cant...You need to be happy and i dont want to stand in your way...Im the thing that took your happiness away! I have to do this...Because...I cant live with the grief of knowing i hurt you...Before i came along you had it good...Then me, the stupid bitch i am...I come along and ruin it for you" I laugh weakely "im so sorry Kaurou" i say bringing the gun up to my head "STOP IT!" he yells and smacks the gun out of my hand "Just shut up! Dammit Katt! You arent the one hurting me! I was the one who hurt you! The truth is i was just jealous of you and how good you got along with Hikaru and everyone...And if you do this now...THEN YOULL REALLY BE HURTING ME!" he yells "K-kaurou..." i sniffle tears start to roll down my face "I-I..." i start to speak but then he stops me "just come home now...Ok?" he asks as he starts to cry to. "yes...I want to go home" i say, but then i start to walk and i trip on the bottom of my nightgown. I start to fall.

Kaurou:

it was like slow motion...Her face suddenly fills with terror her eyes go wide and she falls backwards "K-KATT!" I yell as she falls over the edge, i grab her hand just in time to be caught in the fall with her. This was it we were both going to die. I hug her tightly "im sorry" i say "me too" she says back. As we fall i spin us a little so that ill be the first to hit the ground, it seemed like forever before the seering pain tears up my back and everything goes black.

* * *

Hack:

*SQUEAL* IVE ALWAYS WANTED TO DO A CLIFFY! HEh-heh! You all thought this qould be the last chapter right? Well hah! There will be more stay tuned!


End file.
